The present invention relates generally to improvements in single lens reflex cameras, and it relates more particularly to a single lens reflex camera having an interchangeable view finder.
In a single lens reflex camera provided with an interchangeable view finder of the pentaprism type, it is necessary to releasably lock the view finder which is coupled to and mounted on the camera body to prevent its inadvertent displacement or separation from the camera body. However, the mechanisms heretofore provided for releasably locking a pentaprism view finder to the body of a camera possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally unreliable mechanisms which contribute to the overall bulk of the camera, are frequently inconvenient and difficult to operate, are of little adaptability and versatility, and otherwise leave much to be desired.